OMG
by AverySummers
Summary: A simple story of how Austin is very Oblivious that Ally is crushing on him, but, he discovers a deep, dark, secret that is uncovered from Ally's past. PS, that secret will be revealed soon. just... not too soon. maybe in chapter 8-9.
1. Chapter 1, a little change is good

**This is my first Austin&Ally fan fiction, so, like most people on here, I, do not, own, A&A. if I did, they'd be dating, and in love. -_- so, here it is, without further ado, "OMG", a Love Story.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"ALLLLYYYY!" Said the blonde singer.

"Over here Austin!" I said, behind a bunch of boxes.

"Hey Alls, need any help?" offered Austin, with his signature smile. Can I just say, I have always had a small crush on him?

"No thanks Austy. You know how clumsy you can be… remember last time?" I said, remembering the time him and Dez tried helping, with no avail. Thanks to the basketball record…

"Are you not gonna forgive me for that?"

"Of course I won't." I said, ever so slyly. He gave me a funny look, but he was just standing there… can you say awkward?

"FINE! If you're just going to stand there, then help… then we can work on that song of yours."

"Thanks Alls!"

**-After the boxes are in storage-**

"So, what kind of song do you want today?"

"Um… Ally, I know this is going to be hard, but…"

*please say a change in sound…* "What is it Austin? Something wrong?"

"Ally, I want a change in my music type."

*YES!* "Really? Why? When? What? Really? Wait, what kind of change? A love song?"

"um… Ally, I wanna try something totally different… something out of our element."

*uh oh* "um… Austy, u don't mean…"

"yes. Ally. I want to write a hip hop or rap song."

"um... sorry to break it to you, but..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! on my first chapter... Is this what he really wants to do? and, i just realized how short this story is...**

**A HIP HOP SONG? **

**PLEA****SE R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2, rapping no, duet, yes?

**OMG. **

**A love story, continues on…**

"um… sorry to break it too you… but… who off earth in europa am I kidding? OF COURSE WE'LL DO IT! Oon one condition, no swearing in it." says Ally, a little sarcastic, as she was hoping he said love song… if only I could confess my love for him, then all would be okay! I mean, LOOK AT HIM! Look at his face, that smile, his knees through the holes in his ripped jeans… Taste in clothing… you know, he dresses so well, I sometimes question his… you know… orientation…

"No swearing? Sure! Um, Alls, you okay?" he's feeling up my forehead? I wonder why…

"um… yea? Why?" I ask him.

"you're… staring at my… um… never mind… and, now ur as red as a cherry!"

"WHAT?" I run to the mirror, and I'm blushing profusely! I run to the bathroom, and I guess I got so caught up in my thoughts about Austin… about, how he looks, about his perfect… DAMMIT! I'm doing it again! Why is it him that does it to me?

"Ally… hello… earth to Ally…" he says, which snaps me back to reality… I guess I was staring at him again… curse my feelings.

"Sorry Austin. I've just been so, "distracted" lately. Maybe today's not a good day to work on your rap. Maybe we should get started on it tomorrow?" I said, quite sadly for some reason.

"I get it Alls. You haven't been normal lately. I'm just gonna head on home. Maybe I can try writing a rap? But, you can perfect it for me. Like you always do." Oh, Austin, you have no idea what your smiles do to me.

"Kay kay. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?"

"yuppie puppie!" I give him a funny look.

"what?"

"I'm I, Austin Monica Moon, is your "goose", then you, Alexa Selena Dawson, is my "puppy"."

"Aw, thanks Austy!" did I just call him Austy for the second time today?

"no problem Allycat! So, I'll just be heading home… BYEE!"

"Bye…" I said sadly, disappointed that I let him leave. AGAIN…

**-Austin POV-**

When I got home, I was greeted by familiar sounds. The sounds of my other4 siblings. My two older brothers, Aaron and Achilles, my younger brother, Akon, and my amazing older sister, Aileen. And, even though there's so much of us, you'd think that we fight a lot. But, truth be told, we don't. In fact, we barely ever fight. And, the five of us, plus our friend, Daniel Alexander, are all in a band. Together, with me, Aaron, Achilles, Aileen, and Alex, we make A5. And my younger brother (who I've been told is more responsible than me), manages us. Yes, I know. Putting a 14 year old boy as a manager of the whole band, but not as me for a single? Absurd!

"Hey Austin!" said my entire family. Did I mention, my mom's name is Mimi, and my "father" is Mike. Our real dad passed away years ago from cancer. But, I haven't told anyone about this. Not even Dez. So, I skip out on dinner, not wanting to have to have another blood churtling conversation with Mike. So, I run up to my room, and lock the door, and I get started on my new soon-to-be rap single!

I'm writing random stuff down, and I crumple yet another piece of paper. WHY DOES ALLY MAKE THIS LOOK SO EASY?

Then, it hits me… I got some lyrics now! So, I scribble them down as quickly as possible, and check the time. 8:00? I'VE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT? I have to show Ally this song! Maybe it'll make her happy enough to go out with me finally, and stop chasing after my GBF. Cuz, unlike Ally, I know Dallas' secret. He doesn't date girls… He asked me out last year, and when I told him no, but I would be okay with being just friends, he was okay with that. What, you think I'm a homophobe? Nope! I'm fine with homosexuals! (I don't like using the word gay. It's very derogatory)

So, I run to Sonic Boom, as fast as I can, when I just realized, it doesn't open until 10… so I'm stuck sitting by the gates for 2 more hours, until Mr. Dawson comes down and unlocks the door to let me in, like he does almost every morning. I hate it when I do that… I run up to the practice room, and I start playing out the chorus on the piano, keyboard, and guitar. Then, I see Ally.

"HEY ALLS!"

"what!" jeez… she's worse of a morning person than I am…

"I finished the song." I say, pretending to sound hurt at her snippy comment.

"huh? OH! I'M SORRY AUSTIN! I thought you were a customer, Dez, or, worse yet, Trish…

"what? Um, never mind. So, listen to this":

Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na

Girl I've been all over the world  
Looking for you  
I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
And you're overdue

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
In that bright white noise  
What I been missing in my life  
That I been dreaming of  
You be that girl  
You be that girl  
You be

Everything you want so let me get up there  
I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

You make me feel that  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel so  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel that  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel so  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You, you make me feel that

Get a little closer to me girl  
And you'll understand  
'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
Well, then I'm your man

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
In that bright white noise  
What I been missing in my life  
What I been dreaming of  
You be that girl  
You be that girl  
You be

Everything you want so let me get up there  
{ From: . }  
I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

Ooh  
Everything you know I'm flipping upside down  
Take you 'round the world  
You know I like it loud  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

You make me feel that  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel so  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel that  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel so  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel, oh  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel that  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel so  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel, oh  
Na Na Na Na Na

Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Let the lights drop  
Let the lights drop  
Make my world stop  
Make my world stop

Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel that  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel so  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel that  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel so  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel, oh  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel that  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel so  
Na Na Na Na Na  
You make me feel that  
Na Na Na Na Na

"Austin! This song is AMAZING! You came up with it? IN ONE NIGHT?"

"Yea, you don't like it, do you Alls…" I said, now feeling a little… sad…

"Austin, I don't like it." I think I just died. –dead-[1] "I LOVED IT!" fuck being dead! SHE BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE! Hm… sounds like potential lyrics…

"Austin, I just realized something." Uh oh…

"What is it Alls?"

"The way you sang the song, the way it goes, the flow… it sounds like… Like a duet. And, in your case, we don't know a duet person. Well, except Dallas, but, if he comes here, you know how I'd be…" oh brother. -_-

"Ally, I wrote this song as a duet, because, I was hoping- hold on, let me get on one knee."

"um, Austin, what are you doing?"

"Alexa Selena Dawson, will you have the honors of being my duet girl?"

No answer…

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you liked the second chapter. Hopefully, she'll accept his "proposal". And, I do not own "You Make Me Feel" by Cobra Starships. And, perhaps I will have them "write" another song in this next one… hm… Might have a slight Auslly moment, and, FINALLY gonna bring in Trish and Dez. Oh, and Dallas. Duh. Can't have this without Dallas!**

**[1] : this is something Riker used to do ALL THE TIME. It used to be his sig. –dead- **

**So, please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3, emotions, and Fer Sure maybe?

**OMG. A love story, now continues! And, I might have to change the rating for a song I'm going to use in the future…**

**-Austin's POV-**

"um, Ally, you're breaking my heart… please give me an answer…"

-No answer-

"Ally, please… give me an answer… I'm going to cry… *you have no idea how much I love you…*" Why the fuck isn't she answering me? I wrote this song to try to show her how much I love her! "You Make Me Feel" could be my first love song! THAT IS A POP SONG. Hm, I just realized… wasn't I supposed to write a rap last night? Whoops…

"Ally? Fine. Bye." So, I left. Ally, you have no idea how hurt I am right now.

**-Ally's POV-**

Did he just say… he loves me? Or, no… he couldn't have… how could he like a coward like me? I'm not even willing to get rid of my stage fright… I should call him and apologize before he gets hurt…

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Unusual… he picks up after the second one…

_Ring_

_Ring_

*CLICK* (Austin Ally)

*Sniffle* hello?

"Austin?"

"oh. It's you… what do you want? I thought hurting me once was enough."

"Austin, I'm willing to do it. But, what about my stage fright?"

*sniffling stops* "wait, did you just say you'll do it?"

"yes. Under one condition."

"what's that?"

"tell me what u said before you left."

"um… um…"

*CLICK*

"WHAT THE HELL? DID HE JUST HANG UP ON ME?"

**-Austin's POV-**

I can't believe I just hung up on THE Alexa Dawson… Shit. She gonna kill me now… I guess, I should go over there and apologize for… my phone dying? Believable… but, I better leave it at home just in case. Leggo' to Sonic Boom!

**-20 minutes later, outside of Sonic Boom-**

"ALLY!"

"wha- AUSTY!" did she seriously just call me Austy?

"Alls, I'm sorry for earlier. But, I wrote a song with my brothers Aaron and Achilles. It's called "Fer Sure". And, I know you hate swearing, but it has the F-bomb in it, like, a thousand times… but, it is a Rock song… and, a really fucked up love song."

"Austin! What did I tell you about using- did you just say a love song?"

"yea. A fucked up one."

"Austin, shut up and play it for me." -_-

"um… I don't think I should dedicate this song to you…"

"why?"

"let me sing it for you."

Fer sure maybe, fer sure not  
Fer sure eh, fer sure bomb

Pulled up at a stop light, did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat, fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat

Fer sure maybe, fer sure not  
Fer sure eh, fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we've planned  
Of what we've planned and now

We're not falling in love, we're just falling apart  
So girl let's dance the night away  
This is how the beat goes, this is how the beat goes  
Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops, this is how the beat drops  
I wanna see your panties drop girl now  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love but that's alright  
You know I love being with you and seeing you cry

Don't let go  
Don't let go  
Don't let go

Fer sure maybe, fer sure not  
Fer sure eh, fer sure bomb

Pulled up at a stop light, did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat, fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat, fuck me in the backseat

Fer sure maybe, fer sure not  
Fer sure eh, fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we've planned  
Of what we've planned and now

We're not falling in love, we're just falling apart  
So girl let's dance the night away  
This is how the beat goes, this is how the beat goes  
Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops, this is how the beat drops  
I wanna see your panties drop girl now  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love but that's alright  
You know I love being with you and seeing you cry

Don't let go  
Well, don't let go  
Don't let go

No jkjkjk, lololol  
I heart your fucking makeup  
Oh my God, I love your hair  
Is that a new tattoo? Did that piercing fucking hurt?  
No jkjkjk, lololol

We're not falling in love, we're just falling apart  
So girl let's dance the night away  
This is how the beat goes, this is how the beat goes  
Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops, this is how the beat drops  
I wanna see your panties drop girl now  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love but that's alright  
You know I love being with you and seeing you cry

All this time is wasted pretending we're in love but that's alright  
You know I love being with you and seeing you cry  
That's alright

O.O "AUSTIN! HOW CAN YOU WRITE THIS KIND OF SONG?"

"well, when you didn't give me an answer, I was pretty fucking pissed off. I did some stupid shit afterwards."

"Austin, sweety, it's been 3 hours."

"I know. But, what this song, and the one before is trying to say, is, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Austin, you know I have a crush on Dallas."

"Ally, I didn't wanna hurt you, but me and Dallas are actually friends. He's my… GBF…"

"GBF?"

"Gay Best Friend. Ally, Dallas likes GUYS."

"Why didn't u just use the word 'gay'?" I flinched at her use of such a derogatory term. Doesn't she know how I am?

"Ally, I don't want to EVER hear you use that word again. After all. He's my GBF. I guess you can call me your GFBBF. Gay Friendly Boy/Best Friend."

"Austin, I had no idea… do you have a crush on Dallas?" WAS I NOT CLEAR?

I laugh. "Ally, I'm not like that. I'm completely straight!"

"whoops… Sorry Austin. So… um… now what?"

"Ally, will you go out with me? And, will you also sing with me?"

"Austin, I will gladly accept being your girlfriend. But, a duet singer? Um, not yet. Baby steps honey. Baby steps. But, lets bring in A5 and do "Fer Sure"! you guys already did Say You'll Stay!" GOD, I love this girl.

"Ally, can you ask your dad if you can come over to my house?"

"why?"

"it's a surprise. A GOOD ONE."

"okay! Be right back."

**SO, what do you think his surprise will be? More new songs? A new family member? Someone that Ally knows, but yet, doesn't know? God, I should really change the rating on this story. Make it easier. Not have to worry about censoring it…**

**So, please R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4, new song, and secrets?

**OMG. Ch 4 thanks for the two reviews!**

**-Austin's POV- **

Ally comes walking downstairs, out of her dad's office. Does she know what makes her beautiful? Huh. Good lyrics maybe… I think, I think I should get to writing another song for her!

"Hey Alls, what did your dad say?" please say yes, please say yes…

"He said okay. But, if I'm going to sleep over, I have to leave early. There's a family gathering at nine in the morning. And, you know how long it takes me to get ready…"

"Ally, don't say that. It takes you all of 30 minutes to get ready. I even take an hour. Wanna tell me what's really up?" she got me curious…

"Okay. Austin, I'm not sure I'm ready yet…" huh?

"ready for what?"

"I'm not over Dallas. I mean, I know I just found out he's ga- I mean, a homosexual, but, that still doesn't mean I'm over him already…"

"so, you don't want to go out on that date I had planned for us?"

"Austy, I was JOKING. I'm getting ready for my acting class tomorrow. I have to do this skit where I turn my "boyfriend" down for a date, but not because I'm cheating on him, but because I'm preparing a date…"

"Ally, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you have Mrs. Browning's acting class?" HOW COULD I FORGET?

"How could I forget? I LOVE her class! The best drama class ever! Wait, how come you're in acting? I thought you had stage fright… did you lie to me?" I hope she says yes…

"No. I didn't lie. I really do have stage fright. But, it only affects me when I sing or perform. Not acting. Acting is really fun." So, she did lie to me?

"Ally, that is lying to me. How come you have stage fright with singing?"

"Ally?"

No answer…

"Alls, I'm going to close my eyes, and count to three, and if you don't start talking, then I'm going to leave, and end my- no. OUR career here." So, I close my eyes.

"one."

"two"

"three" I open my eyes, to see that I'm standing all alone.

"ALLY! Where are you? If you're still in the store, I'm heading home. I'm gonna write another song for our party tomorrow, where we will showcase our new songs!" so, I leave, and I look up, at the sky, wondering, "is there hope for her still? Hey, look at that cloud. It looks like a starship. Where meant to fly… well, I'll go to the beach. Maybe I can catch a wave. Hey, that sounds like lyrics… IDEA! Hm… I'm starting to sound like Dez… maybe I could use his help on this one… oh, and I'm talking to myself… HI MOM!"

(**Austin **_Dez_)

**Heyyo bro. can u hlp me wrte a new prty sng?**

_Sure! Hey, have you seen my penguin?_

**Did you look in tha tub?**

_Found him! Thanks Austin!_

**Wat r bff's 4?**

_Telling secrets and crushes to._

**Um, wat?**

_NOTHING! Be right there!_

**Kk.**

Let's start trying it out…

"Starships, were meant to fly... look at the clouds up in the sky?"

"Can't stop, cuz we're so high."

"Ally…"

"Austin, you know you can't write another song."

"So, am I forgiven for what I said earlier?"

"Sure… why not? But, Austy, can I be confidential with you?"

"Of course my dear little Alexa Dawson. What's wrong?" please tell me how your stage fright started…

"I'm going to tell you how I got my stage fright." YES!

**So, I'm not going to update until A&A comes on, or until I can get Ross to reveal it to me already. And, since the filming of it has been done for awhile, I can ask him already. So… yea. R&R, 3 u people that read it!**

**So, please R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5, plan for new party song!

**OMG, a love story, chapter 5. So, as promised, I would update with the new episode of Austin and Ally, cuz, I wanted to somehow intricately include how Ally's stage fright began. Turns out, it's not as intricate as I expected it to be… Disney really toned it down… but, without ado, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**-Austin's POV-**

"So, as I was saying, my stage fright began about two years ago. This talent scout came here to Sonic Boom, because my dad was hosting it. So, I signed up, hoping to get in. But, as each audition went by, I was last, and I noticed that he put each and every one of those girls down. But, I will admit, some of them didn't have a good enough talent to make it as big in the music industry as you or I. But as it was coming to me, I was getting more and more nervous. So, he called me up, and doing what I learned to be something that is more natural, he put me down, to see how I would do under pressure. But, truth be told, I never had to perform under a pressure like his. So, I started to play, but instead of playing a happy joy lucky song, I accidentally mis-thought that they were all making fun of me, and subconsciously, I felt like I was playing it all wrong. But, when I finished, no one clapped for me. So, I ran out, completely humiliated. I didn't even stick around to see if I made it in."

"Ally, that's…. horrible…"

"I-"

"I mean, come on. I know I'm afraid of a teeny tiny umbrella, but-"

"wait, what?" _whoops…_

"um… i… i… BYE ALLY!" and I run out with my head held down.

"Austin! Wait!" is she following me? Do I dare to look? I turn around. SHE'S CHASING ME?

"wait, Ally! Don't- OOF!" she tackles me, head on, and head strong. Where on heaven and earth did she get such strength?

"ALLY? How did you…" this girl ain't even gonna let me finish.

"Austin, how are you afraid of umbrellas? They are completely harmless! How can a hot guy like you be afraid of an umbrella?" did she just call me hot?

"Alls, what did you just call me?" she's reaching for her hair as she wants to nibble on it. Aw, she's embarrassed. That's cute.

"Alls, don't chew your hair." I grab the piece that she's about to put in her mouth, and brush it behind her ear. This just made her turn around. Maybe it's time I tried to put that song together…

So, I start singing to her.

_You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on,_  
_You got it wrong,_  
_To prove I'm right,_  
_I put it in a song,_  
_I don't know why,_  
_You're being shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful._

"Austin, that was, AMAZING!" she liked it?

"Ally, I just came up with that song. ON THE SPOT. The longer I didn't answer, the more time I had to work on it. But, I thought up this song. For you. Not for my family band, but for you."

"Aw, Austin. That makes me feel all happy and bubbly inside."

"Now, Alls, we were gonna head back to my place, right? Cuz, I wanted to plan something with you."

"Austin, what were you going to plan? A party?"

"Actually, yes. Remember? A party to debut all our new songs?"

"Oh yea! We need to get right on to writing that last song! And, I think I have a name, but I can't get lyrics for it." Maybe I do.

"Let's go back to my place, and we'll work on it."

"kep."

* * *

**-Back at Austin's house-**

"MOM, DAD, I'M HOME!"

"Hey Austin." My whole family? In one room? What is this? An intervention?

"Um… okay… well, me and Ally are gonna go work on a song. Dad, Mom, can we host a party in our back yard?"

"Sure sweety, but you need to tell us what for." Of course my mom would say something and sound sweet.

"Well, we didn't want to tell you guys yet, but we were going to debut all our new songs."

"Son, OF COURSE YOU CAN!" since when is my dad supportive?

"Thanks, dad? I mean, thanks dad!"

* * *

**-In Austin's room-**

"So, let's get working on that song."

"Let's call it…"

"STARSHIPS!" we both said, at the same, exact time.

* * *

**This concludes chapter 5 of OMG. Thanks for reading! Sorry for it being a day late… my computer timed me out… and, isn't it funny? I totally knew my bro could scream like a girl, I just had no idea how loud it was… even Laura told me it hurt her ears… LOL. So, plz R&R…**


	6. Chapter 6, song done, feelings shown!

**OMG, a love story, chapter 6. so, as i left off, they were starting on the song, "Starships". so, i don't own Nicki Minaj's song, and i don't own Austin and Ally. but, i do know Ross Lynch. so, yea... and, to Lollipopkillsu... I AM NOT RYDEL... i am just his good friend, um... Avery... so... yea. HERE IT IS!**

* * *

**-Austin's POV-**

"Wait, did you say, Starships?" said Ally.

"Yea! i got parts of the chorus done... i thought of it the other day!" i told her, remembering it.

"REALLY? well, can you sing it?" she asked me, oh so shyly... i love that blush on her.

"Of course! here, let me do it..."

"starships, where meant to fly,

hands up, and touch the sky..."

"um... Alls, i need help..." i couldn't believe i forgot how it goes!

"can't stop, cuz we're so high.

let's do this one more time."

"how's that?" I LOVED IT! well, i should tell her...

"Alls, that was great! i loved it! it was PERFECT! now, let's get started on the rest of it...

They worked on it for the rest of the night. but, it got late, and Alls fell asleep, so Austin went to his keyboard, and started to play a song. mainly, the one he thought up for Ally while she slept, dubbing it Bad Enough For You.

"

No, I won't call you baby  
I won't buy you daisies  
Cuz that don't work  
And I know, how to get you crazy  
How to make you want me  
So bad it hurts

I wanna be good, good, good to you  
But that's not, not, not your type  
So I'm gonna be bad for you  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough

Hey, thanks for the number  
I'm not gonna call you  
'Cause that won't work  
You like to play hide-and-go-get-her  
You like me better when I play the jerk

I wanna be good, good, good to you  
But that's not, not, not your type  
So I'm gonna be bad for you  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough

You love to hate me when I'm chasing you  
And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you  
So I pretend that I don't care  
I'll stand you up to keep you here  
I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me  
I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough"

**-Ally's POV-**

****I wake up, to hear the most amazing song i have ever heard. so, i immediately open my eyes, and sleepily notice...

"Austin?" he's singing a song i haven't heard before. and, i know it's not mines.

"Austin!" how come he didn't hear me?

"AUSTIN!" boy, he still didn't hear me. I AM GETTING ANGRY! wait, are those earphones? let me pull those off.

"Austin, who sings this song?" i ask him, quite curious.

"Alls, it's an Austin M. Moon classic. i call it, Bad Enough For You." he told me, with the biggest smile on his face, ever. and, to be honest, it was cute!

"Austin, you wrote three songs, all by yourself! i'm kind of thinking that you don't_ _ _" i'm not even able to finish it..

"Alls, of COURSE i still need you! i've always needed you! after all, you're my inspiration! my muse! i NEED YOU!" now that made me look like a bright balloon.

"Austy, i want to know. who is your inspiration? i mean, besides me. like, a famous one." i just want to know.

"well, to be completely honest, Katy Perry. she is the only person i know that has her own type of style! and, i have to admire that! all the other stars, they just sampled music. Katy Perry is just being herself." that was amazing... who knew, Austin could come up with something as smart as that. i just realized, i'm staring at him now...

"Alls, are you still tired? it's only... 12:00. and, i'm wide awake... so, do u wanna... watch a movie, or... do u wanna go back to sleep? i have ear plugs... my whole family uses them... haha!" wait, what? oh well. maybe the movie sounds good.

"Austy, what movie?" let's hope it isn't something rated R...

"i don't know Alls... how's about Romeo and Juliet? but, the old one... i don't like Leo DiCaprio..." HE ACTUALLY LIKES THAT MOVIE?

"of course Austy! i love Romeo and Juliet!"

"well, let's watch it!" he popped it in, and as the movie went on... i started to doze off...

**-Austin's POV-**

****Alls was falling asleep? well, i guess i should put her in the bed... thank god for a king sized bed... it can fit both of us, and also a barrier. plus, i'm getting tired...after i change into my normal sleeping attire... no shirt, and boxers... maybe i should go to sleepppp...

**-Aaron's POV-**

****he fell asleep, next to Ally, but he forgot the barrier to seperate them... so, he falls asleep, and when I check on them, I notice them sleeping in the bed, and Ally fully clothed, but Austin questionable, but because I know Alls and Austin, I know they would do nothing wrong... so... being his eldest brother, I just left it as that... well, i'm going back to sleep... it's 2 am... sheesh. they should at least... his arms are around Ally's waist... i am so getting a picture of this.

*_CLICK!*_

__"huh? what was that?" oh fuck. i woke up Austin... i need an excuse to make it seem like a dream... I GOT IT!

"you just heard the sound of a unicorn, slowly running around, and it just stepped on a pile of leaves..." please fall for it!

"huh? okay... thanks Aaron..." THANK THE GODS! wait, how did he know it was me? whoops... i forgot... he's not into unicorns... he's into... cheerleaders... oh yea... LOL. whoops! well, i'm going to sleep now...

* * *

**This concludes chapter 6 of OMG. Thanks for reading! Sorry for the super late update... i've been quite busy with my life... and, helping the others out... so... yea. whatevs. i do not own Ross' fave song of the day, Bad Enough For You by All Time Low. so.. yea. please read then review! and maybe i'll get Ross to let me use a quote he likes... well, this is all. sorry if it is so short right now... but, i'll make it up to you people! hehe. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7, the talk

Has it really been two whole freaking months?! Lol. Oh, thanks so much for the reviews! I love getting good ones! Oh, and, ps, I know my name says Avery, but with all due respect… I'm not a chick… I'm a guy… xDDD so, without further ado, here is OMG, chapter 7.

**[AUSTIN'S POV]**

"YAWN!"

"Good morning!" huh? Did someone just tell me good morning?

"WAKE UP AUSTIN!" okay. Now I know someone is calling me… time to open my eyes…

"Ally? What are you doing here? And why did you wake me up at… at 7 in the morning? I'm normally up by lunch…"

"well, because. Like you said. You're normally up by lunch, and it's gonna be lunch in like… 5 hours. Plus, Aaron said to wake you up… he's got something to show you… but, he wouldn't show me so… oh, by the way, stop by Ache's room… him and Aileen want to talk to you… so… I'm gonna go help your mom with brunch. Bye!" and with a short kiss on the cheek, she said good bye. Wait, a kiss on the cheek? Did I miss something last night?

The walk to Aaron's room is faster, so I just head there first. Since Aaron is my older brother, like, he's in his early twenties. I don't understand how he still lives in this hell hole he calls "home"… sure. The only bad thing is my step dad… but, he's getting better now… and here we are. Into the blue, purple and pink room. Did I ever mention, my parents were expecting a girl? And then… SURPRISE! IT'S A BOY!

"hey-"

"Hello Austin Monica Moon. I've been expecting you. AHAHAHA!"

"Aaron, cut the crap… stop watching the late night star wars special. Maybe then you would be able to sleep better, and not walk in on me when I'm sleeping." I snapped back cuz of his interruption.

"wait, how did you… nevermind. Well, I wanted you to come in here so I can show you this." *shows picture he took last night, with Austin's arms around Ally.*

"how did you…"

"that time when I snuck into your room last night? Yea… that's what I was in there for." That little shit!

"fine. Tell me what you want, and I'll get it done. Just, don't let mom see it… she'll kill us BOTH." This was true… my mom could get a little over protective of me… but, it just so happens that she really likes Ally…

"Actually, I was just gonna use this in the future. Not anytime soon… so… just wait." Fuck. Why does he always do this?

"fine. Now, if you're done, I have to go see Achelles and Aileen…"

"fair bit of warning… they're gonna talk to you about… something… you know… the talk? I haven't gotten it yet. But, that's because they think I'm gonna end up being the 40 year old virgin…"

"hehe. 'Ron, you got no idea. See you at brunch…"

The twins share their own room. Half lime green, the other half pink. Well, this is one room I avoid. It hurts my eyes…

"hey little bro." they both say to me. Jeez, such robots sometimes…

"what do you guys want to talk about? Ally could use my help in the kitchen right about now…"

"actually, that's who we want to talk to you about… Ally." Oh no… don't tell me they saw us holding each other last night…

"we have to talk about… sex. As you know… me and your second eldest brother aren't Virgins (not true in real life), as we graduated high school this year, we also happened to… experiment at our senior prom. With our dates… me with this cute brunette named Rocky, and Ache with some chick named R, Rydel? I think? Oh well. She was Rocky's month younger sister. Do not ask us how that is possible… but… yea. We experimented with them… but, top of the line, is, make sure you use protection. You don't want to have to surprise mom and Mike with that…"

"and remember to make her feel… good. Don't make her feel bad, dirty, or anything. The moment you do, I, your sexy ass brother, will lose all respect for you. Understand?" and I'm standing here, speechless.

"Aileen, you don't have your V-card?! I mean, Ache is okay. I mean, come on. Look at him… he looks like any girl would fall for him. Haha! But, seriously? I got this talk the other day by Mom. And Mike… oh, and, there won't be anything like Ally announcing that she's pregnant. It's impossible. I would never get her pregnant before I marry her…"

"wait… what?! So, you'd be okay with having sex before marriage, but not impregnating?" why was that so confusing?

"yea… why? Is something wrong with that?"

"no."

"oh… okay. Well, brunch should be ready in like… twenty to thirty minutes." I can't believe those two!

"OH! AUSTY!"

"yea Aileen?"

"come here real quick! I have something for you!" she's holding a box… what the fuck kind of box is that?

"whatever you do, don't let mom see these. And for sure as hell don't let Mike and Ally see you with those."

"what is it?" wait… OH HOLY HADES IN THE ALMIGHTY AREA OF HELL.

"it's condoms." And now she snickers in my face… why is that funny?

"thanks Aileen. I guess?"

"no problem little dude. Just, don't have too much fun with those…" I do not want to know what she means by that, but by the amused tone she's using, I know what she's hinting at…

I head downstairs, after hiding the condoms in my little cabinet in my room, which is where I hide all the other crap I own that has to do with sex… yes, I do own crap like that. Granted, I only see them when I put something new in there… so… new, not used, unopened sex stuff. Hm… maybe it's time to ask Ally out… I mean, I have known her for over the course of 2 years. I mean, me being almost seventeen, and her gonna be seventeen a month before me… I should spring my move before Dev does. Yes, Dev has a crush on her. I don't hate him for it. In fact, we used to be very close friends before I moved to California in the 6th grade. Then I came back in the 10th grade… so, now we're still friends, but, not as close. And, he respects that I've had a crush on Alls since before I left, when she was the most talented girl performer at school. And when I came back, she was a shy songwriter. Well, glad that he's still my friend. And now, I can make my move when I get pissed at my step dad for making a fuss about his omelette to my mom and Ally. Complaining that they can't cook. When I know for sure he can't even boil water. I mean, he burns it.

"AUSTIN! ACHILLES! AILEEN! AARON! ALEX! AKON! BRUNCH IS READY! "

"Mom! Akon is at Nickila's house! You know, his best friend? Oh, and Alex isn't here today! It's family day!"

"oh. Okay. GET YOUR ASSETS DOWN HERE!" oh, by the way, my mom used to be a drill sergeant… so, we get called "assets", a "family unit", and all that other good shit. Haha!

"coming mom!" I shout, and think… 'show time'. :)

How did you like this chapter? I know, not one of my best… and, yes. Something did happen last night between Ally and Austin. only, Austin forgot what happened because of how tired he was. he had already asked Ally out, and she said yes. So, she gave him a sweet but short kiss. Not on the lips. Not yet. She wants to be sure he's the one for her first. So, read and review, and tell me what you think. PS, I need more names… I'm not good with coming up with names. XDDD so, please R&R! PS, i made a mistake... i deeply apologize... but, Dev is one of Austin's close friends, but he likes Ally too... so... yea. i apologize for messing up...


	8. Chapter 8, Secrets, and song

WELL, IT HAS BEEN OVER A MONTH (almost, in like… 6 days.) so, last time, we left Austin going downstairs to help his family make brunch. But, he has a scheme coming up. And, yes. I know. I made a mistake in the last chapter. But, I fixed it. It now says Dev, and not Dallas. And, JSYK, yes. Something MAJOR happens in this chapter. But, from this point, I don't think it's gonna go as smoothly… so… here goes. OMG, a love story. PS, I do not own any of the songs I use. If I do, I'll let you know. ^-^

* * *

***AUSTIN'S POV***

So, as I head downstairs, I hear my mom and Ally talking… but, I know my mom would scold me if she heard me… but, they were talking about me. So… that gives me a right… right? Oh well. So, mom asked about what happened last night with me and Ally… but, I can't hear All's response… we did something last night? What could it have been? Hm… well, fer sure I know it's not her being young forever… well, maybe… wait, what if I asked her out last night? I know I'm not supposed to do anything exciting before going to sleep… or else I will forget what I did… crap! I forgot what I did! So, something exciting must have happened last night! What was it… hey what's tha-

"whoops, sorry little dude." Of course. It has to be Aaron to knock me out of my hiding place… well, I guess this sucks now. Wait, I'm in the open.

"Morning mom… Morning Als. What's for brunch?" well, as long as they don't-

"hey, we know you were eavesdropping. Don't need to fake it. And, your mom told me about your "over excited" problem. And, don't worry. I'll tell you all that happened later on today. But first, let's eat. Here is a hearty breakfast of 3 eggs, pancakes, 4 sausages, and a side of veggies, with some cheese on top. Hope you enjoy. Whoops! I forgot the syrup." She turns around. "here it i- HOLY CRAP WHERE IS ALL YOUR FOOD?! DID YOU EAT IT ALL?! All of you?" well, in her defense, she cooks better than mom… Al's sausages weren't rubbery… they were quite good!

"hey, mom, can I go out with Ally for while? I wanna go someplace. Al's, go home. Get ready. I'm gonna take you out today."

"but, your mom didn't even say yes yet…"

"oh, sweety. Of course you can! I already told you that if you ever wanted time alone with my son, you just let me know, and take him with you." I swear, my mom is sweet, but sometimes too sweet… like, lemonade.

"thanks mom. Well, Al's, I'll see you later. Bye." And she left, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turn to my mom.

"MOM. WHAT DID SHE SAY HAPPENED LAST NIGHT."

"sweety, I'm not stupid. I know how to follow orders. Remember? I used to be a drill sergeant? So… yea. I follow orders, and I give them. I'm not to tell you. No one is. Even your dad. Oh, and tell Aaron to show me that picture of you holding Ally."

"wait, what?!"

"oop! I've said to much already! Sorry dear, but you're going to have to find out on your own. Well, after Ally tells you. Enjoy your picnic. How's peanut butter and banana sandwiches sound?"

"good ma… thanks anyways… well, I'm gonna go. Wish me luck?"

"still not telling you sweety."

"fine… oh, hey mom, what do you think if I write a song for Ally? You know… one that had to do with her saving that boy in that burning building the other year? I think I have a song."

"sounds nice sweety."

"okay. Bye mom."

"bye. Have fun, be safe, watch out for strangers, and protect your girl."

"huh?"

"whoops! Nothing."

***AT THE PARK***

"hey Ally, I have a song for you. I think you might like it. I call it, "Safe and Sound."

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

_[x7]_

"how did you like it? I remember how you almost died in that burning building last year, and how you saved a boy, and his mother. And, I thought, maybe I should write a song for you. So, there it was. Safe and Sound. And, yes. I figured it out. I asked you out last night, didn't I. and, I love you all the more now that I remember what I did last night. So, how did you like it?"

… _**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9, The new idea!

**OMG.**

* * *

"So, did you like it?" her jaw is dropped, her posture is… slacked?! SHE LOVED IT!

"I LOVED IT AUSTIN! THANKS!" nailed it! :D

"Now, let's talk about your new song…" now to tell her something I'VE been working on for her.

"Hey Als, I know you always write my songs, but… why don't we try something… hm… I don't know… different? Say… a duet with me and you? We can call it…"

"Austy, you know we have to write the song BEFORE we come up with the name… how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Well, Als, I did write some songs… and, I've had help from some of our friends. I've been busy when you're not around…"

"Um… Austin, can I read these 'songs' before I sing them? I want to… um… spell check it? Yea, spell check it."

"Haha. Not falling for it Als. I've written each of the songs with help of our friend Kirra. You know, Kirra Starr? She's actually a very talented song writer. But, she can NEVER replace you."

"Well, I suppose I could give them a try… can I at least hear some of them?"

"No. They are a surprise… but, I will give you the first verse and chorus to my favorite one that I wrote. I was thinking… we could work on your dancing skills, then do it as a duet. But, with you singing lead."

"Austy, I like you a lot, but, I really don't think I can get over my stage fright that easily."

"You can. I have faith in you."

"Aw, thanks Austin!"

"And, that's why I had Trish book the new karaoke lounge, with you performing tomorrow night!"

"Um, I'm gonna give you a ten second head start before I chase you down, rip out your throat, AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR-"

"Als… you're kind of scaring me…"

"Run. Now."

Well, this is not how I planned to be spending my Sunday… being chased around the park by a beautiful girl who looks like she wants to murder me… well, considering I told her I booked the lounge for her, I guess she does have a right… she needs to get over her stage fright…

"STOP!"

"why? Tired of me chasing you?"

"no. I want to do whatever I can to help you get over your stage fright."

"sing me the chorus."

"um… what?"

"I said, sing me the chorus of the song."

"… okay."

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try try try_

_Gotta get up and try try try_

_You gotta get up and try try try_

"okay Austy. I see. I like it, but… what about a verse?"

"um… Als? We couldn't come up with one… we need your help. Can you please help us- I mean, me?"

"Sure. Just, let's go home, get changed, and go to Sonic Boom. Then let's get working on it. And, it's called 'Try'."

"thanks Als, we will make this the best song you'll ever sing."

"I'm actually amazed you could do a chorus with Kirra. You guys seem like good friends."

"No, you're the only one for me."

"but, I never said anything of the sort."

"um… ignore my last comment then."

"Austin, what are you not telling me?"

"That I love you and Kirra has been helping me get up the guts to tell you just that."

"well, that's lovely of her."

"you're not mad?"

"why be mad? She helped you get me, and basically helped me get you. So, no. I'm not mad. But, let's go. I'm getting cold."

* * *

**I appologize for this VERY late upload. it's been like... what? 6 months since i last updated? okay. exaggeration. maybe like, 3 months? xD but, thanks for reading! i may make it go up to like... 11 chapters. in the 11th chapter, it will be the last day of summer. and they will spend it in a good way. so... yea! hope you liked it! **

**The song is Try, by P!nk. I love that song with all my heart. 3 R&R!**


End file.
